Accidentally In Love
by marauderwormtail89
Summary: Love is a feeling one cannot control.
1. Chapter One A Little Help

**Accidentally In Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing except the plotty!**

Summary  
Love is not a feeling that one can control.

* * *

**Chapter One – A Little Help**

Harry glanced at his wand that lay ten feet away. The room was dark except for a small light coming from the window. Not far away lay Ron and Hermione, both had been with the body bind curse.

"Tonight is where this ends Potter," said Voldemort's cold voice. "Tonight will be the night that The Boy Who Lived will be no more."

Harry closed his eyes. Was it going to hurt? How long would it take? Why was he taking so long?

"_Crucio!"_

Harry flinched but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw that someone was standing in the doorway.

"Ahhh!" Voldemort was screaming in agony and twitching on the floor.

"What are you waiting for?" the person from the door demanded. "Finish him off! NOW!"

Harry stumbled as he ran to get his wand. Harry's helper undid the body bind put on his friends. With a quivering hand, Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort who was now reaching for his wand. Harry kicked it away.

"This is for my parents," Harry panted. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry looked away from the blinding green light. Once it disappeared looked at Voldemort's lifeless body. He'd done it. He'd finally gotten rid of the Dark Lord. He rushed over to Ron and Hermione. Though the curse was lifted, they still looked rather stiff. He finally knew why as he followed their gaze. The man at the door had taken off his hood.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Don't even ask why I got started on this one! Lol hmm I wonder if you know which pairing this is... Hehehehehe. Only I know and my friend know! Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter Two What!

**Chapter Two – What!**

Completely forgetting that this person saved him, Harry raised his wand.

"Malfoy!" Harry's anger was rising again.

Draco Malfoy flinched as Harry's wand tip made contact with the nape of his neck. He remained silent as the three best friends stared at him in shock.

"That's me," Draco managed to say.

"Finish him off," Ron murmured. Though hatred should've existed in his tone, there was none.

"Yeah Potter," Draco said struggling to keep his calm, "finish me off."

Harry kept his wand raised. "I should."

"Harry, no," Hermione spoke gently, resting a hand on his outstretched arm. "He saved you."

Though he knew she was completely right, Harry didn't lower his wand.

"I didn't need saving."

Hermione turned to look at Draco. His eyes were blank. She could sense no emotion from him at all. Before they could say anything more, Draco fell to his knees and had tears glistening in his eyes.

"Kill me," he said in a rather calm voice.

Harry looked at Ron, and then Hermione. They both shared his surprise. Draco had taken Harry's hand and lowered the want to his forehead. Tears were now flowing heavily down his face.

"Kill me!" it was more of an order. "Kill me!"

Harry couldn't decide what to do. This was the boy who'd made his years at Hogwarts quite miserable, but he'd saved his life. Harry lowered his wand.

"I can't," Harry sighed. He couldn't believe he was crying. This was supposedly the son of a man and woman who held no remorse for the people they killed and supported the ways of an evil man.

Just then, Neville, Luna and Lupin rushed into the room. Lupin stared down at Voldemort's lifeless body, shaking his head. He looked at Draco and Harry. Draco was now hysterical and begging for Harry to kill him.

Harry looked at Lupin, his eyes wide with confusion. Lupin shook his head.

"What are you waiting for," Draco yelled. "Kill me damn it!"

"Blimey, I think he's gone mad," Ron shook his head.

"What d'you reckon's wrong with him," Neville asked. Luna was leaning against him for support. She'd sprained her ankle.

"Lupin, what do you propose we do?" Hermione asked.

"No!" Harry yelled as Draco took his wand and pointed it at his own forehead.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Lupin yelled and the wand flew out from Draco's hand.

Draco was now lying on the floor, sobbing. The rest of them were looking down at him with pity. They felt sorry for him.

"He saved me," Harry still couldn't believe it. "I… I kind of… He's alright…"

"We'd better get him out of here," Lupin said.

Harry and Ron helped Draco up and out of the building. He was still sobbing miserably. Ron and Harry exchanged a look. The cold cruel Draco Malfoy had feelings.

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay, I might have forgotten to explain something, lol. This story is supposedly taking place like 2 years after Harry Ron and Hermione left to find those... Horcruxes. I decided to skip out on the fight with Lord Voldemort cuz.. I don't know I don't do good stories of action lol so yeah. They're all eighteen now and that's pretty much it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

**MW89**


	3. Chapter Three Home Sweet Home

**Chapter Three – Home Sweet Home**

Molly Weasley fell asleep on the sofa like she always ad for the last couple for years. She was sure that any day now, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and her son Ronald Weasley were going to be coming home. Only she and her husband were at home nowadays. Her sons were all grown up and out of the house. Her daughter was at another school finishing up her year. She awoke to the sound of four loud cracks.

"Is he okay?"

"Luna what happened?"

"He's asleep."

"Who's there?" she was awake now. She sat up but couldn't believe her eyes. They were all there. Remus Lupin, Neville, Hermione, Luna, and Harry and Ron who held a sleeping Draco Malfoy. She didn't know whether to be terrified of the fact that a Malfoy was in her house.

She ran to her son and gave him a hug. Next she hugged Harry and Hermione. She let them lay Draco on her sofa.

"Are you all alright? Do you want some food?" Molly asked, tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe they were home.

Ron yawned. "I'm exhausted."

Molly had scurried into the kitchen to make tea. They spent the early morning hours talking about the past couple of years and the defeat of Lord Voldemort. After eating a full meal for what seemed like a long time, they decided to get some sleep. After Harry and Ron dropped Draco in Ginny's room, they settled into their own.

"Ah," Ron sighed, "no more sleeping on the floor."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Home sweet home," he smiled and immediately fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

XxXxXxX

It was late in the evening when they woke up and had dinner. As usual, Ron was too busy stuffing food into his mouth to join in on any of the conversations taking place around him. Arthur Weasley had come home just in time. After a long time of greeting each and one of them, he got settled and joined in.

When Arthur was told that Draco Malfoy was upstairs, he dropped his fork but was quickly reassured that he was harmless.

"He saved you?" Arthur asked Harry. He couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I didn't know it was him at first but we were surprised," Harry replied.

"I tell you," Neville shook his head, "he went ballistic! Begged Harry to kill him he did."

Molly sighed. "That poor young man. He lost everything."

"As horrible as he was to us, he's still human," Hermione looked sat at the thought of him not having anyone else left in the world.

"Why hasn't he come down?" Luna asked.

"I've asked him to," Ron finally broke away from the food. "He wouldn't budge. And—can you believe it, he called me by my first name?"

"Maybe I should—"

The door burst open and a young girl of seventeen came through the door lugging a heavy trunk behind her. She let got when she saw all of them sitting at the table. Molly got up and rushed over.

"Ginny! I completely forgot that you were coming home!" molly apologized as she gave her daughter a welcome home hug. Ginny couldn't believe it. Her brother was back! And in one piece! She rushed over and gave him a very long hug. Then she went over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug too. She could only stare at Harry.

The last time she saw him was at her brother Bill's wedding. She had a feeling things would be quite odd. She did date him after all, but only for a while.

Harry had stood up. "How come I don't get a hug?" he smiled nervously.

"Oh Harry," she smiled and hugged him. She'd been worried that if he did come back her feelings would come back and make things difficult for them but as she hugged him, none of those feelings came back. They had been replaced with nothing but brotherly love for him. He was just glad he was alive and well. "I had no idea you were coming home!"

"Nor did we," Ron smiled. "Well sit down then."

"I've just eaten. I've been at Bauxbatons for the last two years! I think I'm going to get changed."

They all nodded and continued on with their dinner. It wasn't until Ron had reached for another piece of pumpkin when he remembered.

"Malfoy! He's—"

"Oh no…"

"Well…"

"How long do you reckon?"

Harry glanced at his watch. "Three… Two… One…"

As if on cue, an ear splitting shriek erupted from the upstairs. A spooked Ginny ran back downstairs.

"Malfoy's up in my room!' she said shrilly.

Ron was trying to suppress his laughter. Harry only smiled.

"Well do something!" she said her eyes wide with fear.

"Ginny dear, Draco is a house guest," Arthur said. "Oh dear."

Ginny Weasley had fainted.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Heh, another update. These daily things just prove I've nothing better to do but it's all thanks to your reviews! Seriously, I'm worried this story's gunna suck monkey butt... Lol. Anyways, I hope you like it! Don't forget to review and thanks for reading. 


	4. Chapter Four Adjustments

**Chapter Four – Adjustments**

Harry came back down the stairs to join the others in the living room. Ginny was still out cold on the sofa.

"Well," Lupin said as he stood. Harry saw for the first time how pale he'd gotten. "I suppose I'd better get going. Tonks will be expecting me to visit."

Everyone bid him farewell as he disapparated. Harry sat on the armchair next to the fire. Despite his nice long sleep, he still felt quite tired. Harry smiled as Hermione sat on the arm of his chair.

Everyone watched as Ginny stirred into consciousness. She sat up groaning. She looked around.

"So, I'm not dreaming," she said, "you're all here."

They nodded. She groaned again. "That means _he's _here too." They nodded again.

"I owe him," Harry said. He was smiling. "He saved me."

"He what?" Ginny frowned. She listened as they told her the story starting from the very beginning.

"He was a wreck," Ron concluded.

"I don't blame him," Hermione said. "He hasn't got anyone now."

"I bet you there's a price on his head," Luna added.

Everyone became quite still. She was right. Aurors were probably looking for him right now. Even Ginny felt a little sorry for him.

"Where do I sleep then?" she asked.

"Percy's room," Molly replied.

"Well I don't see why he couldn't be moved there instead," Ginny pouted.

"He won't move," Ron said, "I've tried draggin' him out there but he just won't budge."

"Aren't you all worried he might kill us all when we're sleeping?"

"Why do you think we put you next to him?" Ron joked. He was about to laugh but stopped when Ginny gave him a death glare.

"It's only for a while," Molly reasoned. "Besides, you're only here for the holidays!"

Harry smiled again. He'd forgotten about that. It was December. Christmas wasn't too far away.

"By the time you get back for the summer, he'd have gone," Arthur added.

"Oh alright. Fine, you win." Ginny sighed sulkily.

Neville yawned loudly. "Well, I'd better get home. I'm sure gran would be glad to see me. Thank you Mrs. Weasley. Come on Luna."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry stared in disbelief as Neville took Luna's hand as he gave her a loving gaze.

"Are you—"

"We'll explain at Christmas. See you!"

With a crack they were gone. Harry found himself laughing. Who would've thought?

_So they aren't the only ones, _he thought.

After another long discussion, they finally went upstairs for some sleep. As convincing as everyone was, Ginny couldn't help but feel uneasy. She stopped at her bedroom door. She could hear rustling and…

_Is he crying? _Shaking her head, she went to the next room only to have trouble sleeping.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it, another chapter up and posted. Lol I'm sorry if I'm updating one by one. It's only because I've been writing out rough drafts and so on. Anyway, I hope you like this story too... I don't know, I think I might end up wrecking it... You never know. Anyway, don't forget to review and thanks for reading!

Have a nice day

**--MarauderWormtail89**


	5. Chapter Five The Madness Of

**Chapter Five – The Madness Of Draco Malfoy**

Ginny came down to the kitchen to find Molly cleaning up. Her breakfast was waiting for her on the table along with a tray.

"Where's everyone?" she asked.

"Ron went to visit a friend," Molly replied. "Harry and Hermione have gone to Gringotts."

"Oh." Ginny made to sit down but Molly stopped her.

"Can you take this tray up to Malfoy?" Molly asked.

"No!" Ginny scowled. "I'm not going up there."

"Take it upstairs now!"

Grudgingly, Ginny took the tray and stormed up the stairs. Muttering angrily under her breath, she knocked on the door. When no one answered, she threw open the door.

Despite the bright shining sun outside, the room was quite dark. All the drapes were shut. Anger rising, Ginny threw on the lights.

"This is just—" she stopped when she saw him. His pale blonde hair was worse than Harry's his eyes rimmed red. Oddly, Ginny's anger deflated and was replaced with pity. She set the tray down on her desk.

"Mum says you have to eat so she commanded I take this up to you," Ginny mumbled loud enough for him to hear. She turned to leave but stopped. He'd said something. Jumping to the conclusion that it was an insult, she turned to him, anger flashing in her eyes. "What'd you say?" she asked fiercely.

He looked taken aback. "I said thank you," he replied.

"Oh," Ginny felt all the blood rush to her cheeks. "Well, you're welcome then."

Still unable to believe that he'd thanked her, she went back downstairs. Molly had gone. She looked back up the stairs. She was alone with Draco. She didn't know whether to be scared or angry. She ate her breakfast quickly and took off to for Percy's room. She was going to stay there until someone came home.

"Just because he was nice doesn't mean he's trustworthy," she mumbled before sitting on her bed, desperately hoping someone would come home soon.

XxXxXxX

She wasn't aware she'd fallen asleep until she woke up to the sound of someone yelling. She sat up, her eyes wide with fear. It was coming from the next room. Her room. Slightly shaking, she got up and went out into the hall. No one seemed to be home yet.

_Where could they possibly be?_ She thought. It bothered her that she was the only one alone with Draco Malfoy. She was afraid he'd gone insane. She knocked lightly on the door. The yelling had stopped. She leaned her ear against the door but couldn't hear a thing. _Is he… dead? _Getting an idea, she ran down to the kitchen and threw open a drawer. It was still there. She grabbed the Extendable-Ear and ran back upstairs. She pressed it against the door. Sure enough, she heard something.

"I'm sorry mother… Father… I'm so sorry… Please forgive me…" she frowned. She listened some more. "It's all my fault… I shouldn't have joined… I should have been sure no one was listening in! It's all my fault!"

she cringed when she heard something break. She just hoped it was nothing special or important to her. The yelling resumed, followed by loud cracking noises and yells of pain. What was going on in there? Why was he crying and apologizing? Shaking her head she moved away from the door. With a quivering hand, she opened the door. She ducked as a lamp was thrown at her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" she demanded.

"GET OUT!" he yelled.

"It's MY room!"

"GET OUT!" he repeated as he fell to his knees. "Get out…"

Afraid he might curse her, Ginny shut the door and ran back to the other room. The other's had better get home soon because this Draco Malfoy was crazier than the other one she knew.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another update! Hahahaha seriously, I hope you guys this story! If not just tell me and I'll like take it off! And as for the requests for a sequel to _Summer At The Grangers_ I'm thinking about it but I'll have no clue what to call it... Well I have an idea... Anyway! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! 


	6. Chapter Six The Beginning

**Chapter Six – The Beginning**

In the next couple of weeks, Ginny had gotten used to delivering Draco his breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She tried not to think about the incident in the past week. It was rather scary to think that maybe he'd gone mad. She just automatically took up a tray if she saw it on the table.

Before they knew it, Christmas had come. Bill and Fleur came along with Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, and the other members of the Order.

They'd prepared tables outside and put up their Christmas lights. Harry and Hermione, along with Ron, helped Molly set up the tables. The rest were talking or watching Fred and George demonstrate their new products.

"Ginny dear, why don't you fetch Draco? I'm sure he'd love to come down," Molly said.

"And if he doesn't budge, call me," Harry added. "I'll help."

Ginny nodded and went upstairs to get Draco. As she expected, the room was dark and could hear the familiar sniffling of a young man. She turned on the light.

"Being girly again are we," she smirked as he scowled. "Come on down."

He shook his head. She rolled her eyes. She stormed over and took his hand. He pulled back.

"Will you come on?" she said exasperatedly. She pulled again but he wouldn't budge. He pulled his hand back, accidentally pulling her on top of him. Ginny stared into his gray eyes, and then pushed away from him.

"Everyone wants you to come down," she said huffily.

Tears were welling up in his eyes, he replied, "I don't want to come down."

"I didn't exactly give you another option," Ginny glared.

"I'm not going!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No!"

she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed. She stumbled back. He caught her just before she could fall. Ginny straightened herself up, pushing him away.

"Come on," she took his hand and dragged him down the stairs.

They were already eating and talking. Ginny watched Draco as he sat down at the table and seldom spoke. She watched as he barely touched his food and wandered off to be alone. She contemplated going after him as soon as she spoke with Hermione.

"Ginny, I was wondering if you'd mind if Harry and i…" Hermione was struggling to explain.

"What?" Ginny asked. She was hoping she'd hurry up.

"Well, Harry and I are kind of dating now," Hermione blushed.

Ginny looked at her in surprise. "What about Ron?"

"he's kind of dating someone too."

"Oh, well, no I don't mind if you date Harry," Ginny replied. "Excuse me."

She stood up and went off to search for Draco. She found him by the fence, silently sobbing. Her heart went out to him. She'd grown to realize that he wasn't going to harm her or her family. She slowly approached him.

"Crying again are you?" she asked. He didn't look up.

She sat down beside him. He moved away a little. She stared up at the sky.

"Tell me," it was more of a demand than a question.

Draco looked at her. Her flaming red hair shimmering in the moonlight. He felt guilty for all the torment he'd put her and Ron through.

"I'm sorry," he said huskily. He wiped his tears but they just kept coming.

"For what?"

"Everything. Every cold demeaning word I ever said to you or your family."

Ginny was taken by surprise. "Well, okay, but can you tell me why you're being… Well not yourself?"

He was sobbing loudly now. Panicking, Ginny awkwardly patted him on the back.

"Um…" she had no clue what to say.

"It's my fault!" he cried in agony. "All my fault."

"What is?"

"Everything," he said miserably. He seemed to have gone into a state of shock. "Everything."

"Draco, what's the matter?" she was so panicked she hadn't realized she'd called him by his first name.

"Everything," he repeated. He leaned his head on her shoulder, soaking her shoulder.

Frowning with confusion, Ginny did the only thing she could. She held him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well another update! 6 chapters... This story's going slower than my other ones. Hmm... Lol. Don't worry though, I"ll finish it. Btw, do tell me you know the pairing already! PLEASE! Lol anywho! Don't ask why I wrote about this pairing but I don't know, I like it. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! 


	7. Chapter Seven Christmas

**Chapter Seven – Christmas**

The following day, everyone was gathered around the Christmas tree, eager to open their presents. Ginny immediately noticed that Draco wasn't among them.

"Where's Draco?" she felt it didn't seem right that he wasn't there. She glared at them when they gave her a look of surprise.

"He left," Harry replied as he handed Hermione her present. "Borrowed my cloak."

As she was about to ask another question, the door opened and Draco emerged from thin air. He seemed to be carrying a bag. He handed Harry his invisibility cloak as he joined them.

"Where were you?" Arthur asked as Draco handed him a box. "Oh, why thank you."

Everyone received a gift from him, as awkward as it was, and they gave him his presents. They tore open their presents, their faces growing brighter and brighter as they opened each box.

"These are great!" Ron asked as he opened a box full of sweets.

Ginny came upon the present from Draco and picked up the small box, frowning upon it. She shook it lightly. She tore it open and gasped. Inside was a snow globe. She gently lifted it. Inside the globe was a small replica of a lake and on it was two figurines that skated together holding hands. Ginny was at a loss for words.

Ron looked at Ginny who was staring at Draco in utter amazement, and then he shifted his gaze to Draco who was staring back at her with admiration. Ron didn't know what to think. He shrugged and got back to his box of chocolate frogs. And so went on the day with activities. Harry and Hermione got caught underneath the mistletoe, along with Ginny and Draco who gave Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek. After a long fulfilling dinner, they lounged about in the living room. Except for Draco who retired early for bed.

Yawning and weary, Ginny carried up all her presents to the room. It wasn't until she as in her pajamas that she realized she never thanked Draco for his wonderful gift. She got out of bed and knocked on his door. This time, he opened the door.

Everyone downstairs had stopped talking as soon as the sound of knocking filled their ears. They listened carefully.

"I was just wanting to thank you for your gift," they heard Ginny say shyly.

"It's not that great of a gift," Draco had replied quite modestly. "Your gift on the other hand—"

"Oh please. That sweater just proves I'm going to end up like my mother."

Molly gasped. Ron could picture Ginny and Draco blushing. Ginny had given Draco a dark blue sweater with a letter D printed on it.

"I still like it," they heard Draco say.

"Well, goodnight then. Thanks again," she said. The shutting of a door followed her footsteps.

It was a while before anyone spoke.

"You don't suppose they might…" Ron frowned. "Do you?"

Harry and Hermione only smirked. Arthur looked amused. Molly was smiling.

"He's not the same," Arthur replied. "He's quite a nice boy."

"It's a Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed.

"The last," molly replied.

Ron sighed. They were quite right. He was a rather nice guy now. He didn't see anything wrong with it, but he wasn't going to help them get together either.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay... I apologize for the crappy chapter. Really, I do. Now, there are some things I'd like to say regarding Summer At The Grangers I'm thinking of doing a sequel, but you guys probably won't get to see it till... I don't know, I'm finished this one? Oh and if you've got suggestions for some ideas in the story, please e-mail me at or! send it in with your review! Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and I'll update again tomorrow if I have time. 


	8. Chapter Eight Friends

**Chapter Eight – Friends**

Ginny awoke to find the house completely empty, except of course for Draco but he wasn't exactly coming out of his room. She went downstairs and saw his tray waiting on the table. She picked it up and headed upstairs. She knocked on the door. It didn't open. She sighed as she opened the door. It was still dark inside and there was that same sound of someone crying.

"Draco? Are you alright," she set down the tray and sat down on the bed next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "What's wrong?"

This time, he turned to her. Could he really tell her what was bothering him? He looked into her eyes and he saw that he could trust her. There was something about her eyes that made him feel safe.

"My parents… They died because of me," he sniffled. "If I'd just listened and killed Dumbledore and Harry, it never… It's all my fault!"

"No! Don't say that."

"It's true! I'm so guilty. I put my mother in danger."

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Voldemort found out about my mistakes… He promised me if I did it, he'd let my father out of Azkaban. He… He never told me… He never said he'd kill my father! He brought me to Azkaban to watch him kill my father!"

Ginny shook her head. She couldn't understand his pain but she was sure it was something very terrible.

"And then… He made me watch as he tortured my mother. I wanted so much to save her… So I planned an escape, but he found and killed her too!"

His hands were clenched into fists and he was speaking through gritted teeth. Ginny could only listen.

"After that, I went into hiding. When I heard Harry and his friends were coming to find Voldemort, I followed. It was my chance to avenge my parents. When Harry was in trouble, I… I saved him," he ran a quivering hand through his hair, "I hit him with the Cruciatus curse and let Harry finish him off for the both of us."

He sighed. They sat in silence. They'd both become aware that they were now much closer than they were before. Ginny had pulled him into a hug. The feeling of being completely alone was gone.

"I'm sure, wherever they are, they're okay now," Ginny said soothingly. "Hush now. I'm here."

Draco continued to sob. He was just glad she was there. He hoped she'd never leav4e. It felt good to have a real friend.

XxXxXxX

When Ginny came back to her room, she remembered that she had had to go back to school. Ginny felt rather saddened by this. She'd just become friends with Draco and she was going to be leaving to go back to school. She felt bad for leaving him. Sighing, she began to pack.

Ginny looked at the snow globe Draco had given her. She smiled. She picked it up and delicately put it inside her trunk. She jumped when she realized that he was standing in her doorway.

"Going somewhere," he asked stepping into the room.

"Back to school," Ginny replied and continued packing.

He nodded. "So soon?"

"Holidays are over and I've got tests."

"Oh," he looked quite disappointed.

"You could write if to me," she said as she reddened. "If you want to that is," she added quickly.

He blushed. "Of course."

"Well, I suppose I'll see you after the school year."

He nodded. He watched silently as she continued to pack. He kind of wished he didn't have to say goodbye so soon. After all, he'd just made friends with her. he helped her drag her trunk down the stairs.

Ginny turned to him before walking out the door. Though she hadn't left yet, he already missed her. they stood facing each other awkwardly.

"Tell everyone I left?" she asked nervously. He nodded.

"I guess you'd better get going," Draco said shyly.

She nodded. "Um, goodbye then." She turned and grabbed her trunk.

"You will write won't you?" Draco asked before he could stop himself.

Ginny turned to him again. "Of course." She replied.

They said their goodbyes for the second time, but this time, Ginny actually left. On his way back upstairs, Draco regretted the fact that he didn't give her a hug goodbye.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay so there's another chapter up! Hahaha I've been thinking about the ending to this one... Hmm... Anyway as for Summer At The Grangers, I'm still thinking about it! I still need to get some more ideas. So once again, if you have any, just e-mail them to me. Thanks for reading. Toodles! 


	9. Chapter Nine Revelations

**Chapter Nine – Revelations**

Ginny found herself staring out the window of her dormitory, looking down at the school grounds. Snow was still falling, making her feel lonely. Nearly everyone from Hogwarts had transferred to Bauxbatons or Durmstrang. She was startled when a fellow Hogwarts student burst into the room. She seemed to be clutching an envelope.

"Zis is for you," she said mimicking the students in Bauxbatons. "See ya."

Ginny look a look at the envelope. She didn't recognize the handwriting. She shrugged and tore it open. She gasped. It was from Draco. She'd only been gone for two days. She smiled as she read the letter

_Dear Ginny,_

_I just wanted to check up on you. Not much is going on here. Harry and Hermione have got a place in the muggle world. They also have a place just not far from here. It's supposed to be a very big place. Also, we met Ron's new girlfriend. She's a witch too. A very gifted one at that! They send their wishes of good health._

_Draco_

Ginny smiled. How thoughtful, she thought. She didn't hesitate to reply. Soon they were writing letters to each other on a daily basis. Their formalities had disappeared and they found they could confide in each other. They were growing closer and closer. Because of this new profound friendship, Ginny couldn't wait until she was back home again.

XxXxXxX

Draco lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about nothing but Ginny. Like her, he was counting the days till she'd be home again. He'd never felt so close to anyone before. He even found himself unable to believe it at times.

He also found that every time he thought of her, a wonderful sensation swept over him. He could hardly breathe sometimes. He felt so happy that it scared him. What did this feeling mean? Why was he feeling it?

It was then he decided to consult the person he could talk about anything with. He scribbled quickly and sent the letter. Now all he had to do was wait.

XxXxXxX

Ginny, like Draco, was finding trouble with sleep. She couldn't put her mind at ease. Draco's face kept haunting her every time she closed her eyes. She quickly got out of bed when she saw a familiar owl knocking on her window.

She tore open the envelope and began to read.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How are you? I hope you're well. I wrote to ask you something that's been bothering me for quite some time. You see, lately, I've been thinking of someone for a while and every time I do, this feeling of bliss sweeps over me. What does it mean? Have you ever felt that way about someone? Sorry to have bothered you. Good luck in school and be good. _

_Draco_

Ginny found herself smiling. She was quite familiar with that feeling. She'd felt that way before when she had a crush on Harry. She felt those feelings too, but she found herself denying them instead of welcoming them. Of course, this was Draco Malfoy. She couldn't really like him could he? Even if he had changed.

_You still like him, _a voice from the back of her head. _No matter how much you try to deny it, you still like him._

Ginny sighed. That little voice was right. No matter what she did, she still liked him. The acceptance of this feeling made her giggle. She kind of liked this feeling. Still smiling, she wrote back immediately. Once she sent it, she found herself sleeping with a smile on her face.

XxXxXxX

Draco stared at her reply. It was barely a letter. It was just six words. Six simple words that when he read it, made him realize that these words were right. Calm and feeling much better, Draco had a good night's sleep, holding the parchment close t him that held six simple words.

_I think you like that someone._

In his sleep, Draco mumbled, "I think you're right. That someone is you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I've updated again! This one took a little longer because I'm starting a job, but no worries! I'll still update whenever and as quickly as I can. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and for those who've reviewed, thank you MUCHLY! I really appreciate it. Anyway, keep reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chapter Ten Confessions

**Chapter Ten – Confessions**

From counting down the days and their new feelings for each other, the school year seemed to zoom past them. Their letters were becoming more and more personal. Soon, they found that they knew nearly everything about each other.

Hearing that Ginny was coming home, Draco couldn't contain his excitement. He constantly asked if she was home and he could tell Ron was getting quite annoyed. He remained up in his room, pacing. He was so anxious, but he wasn't the only one.

On the train back, Ginny found the palms of her hands sweating with nervousness. She couldn't wait to see Draco. She was so excited that as soon as she got out of the train, she ran to the port key and found herself not far from home. He was there. He was waiting. She began to run.

Draco immediately stopped pacing. She was home. He could feel her presence. He burst out of the room and ran down the stairs.

"Is she here," he asked eagerly. "Is she? Is she?"

"No!" Ron shook his head. "Settle down will you?"

Draco felt embarrassed and sat on the couch. He was sure she was there. He was very much mistaken. He drummed his fingers on his knees as he waited. He felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him when the door opened and she came in. he jumped to his feet.

"Hi," he said breathlessly.

She smiled. "Hi."

Ron stared at them, a smile sneaking upon his face.

"Mum and dad are out right now," Ron said to her, but she wasn't really paying attention to him. "Helloo?"

"Hi," Ginny said finally paying attention to him. "Are you going somewhere?"

"And leave you two alone? No way! I'm sticking around." Ron could tell she was disappointed. Shaking his head, he picked up her trunk and carried it up the stairs leaving the other two to exchange hugs.

Ginny found herself burying her face in his chest. She'd never realized how much she really missed him.

Before she could stop herself, she said, "I've missed you so much."

Draco took a while before he responded. "I've missed you too."

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling as she smiled. She sat together on the couch, still holding hands. Realizing they were holding hands, they quickly let go.

"So, how'd it go," Draco asked. "School I mean."

She laughed. "It went okay. I did pretty good on the finals."

"Awesome," he beamed and she looked proud.

There was a long silence. Draco had been planning to tell her of his feelings today, but his mind just had gone totally blank.

"Well, I suppose I'd better unpack," she said hurriedly as she got to her feet. She gave him a quick before running up the stairs.

XxXxXxX

Draco lay listening to the sounds of the house. From down the hall he could hear the familiar snoring of Mr. Weasley. From the room next to him, he could hear Ron mumbling in his sleep. The room on the other side was dead quiet. He wondered if Ginny was still awake. He got out of bed and knocked lightly on the wall. He smiled when another knock came from her side.

Moving as quietly as he could, Draco slipped out of his room. He was about to knock on her door when he realized she was peeking from behind it. He smiled nervously. He stepped in.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

"Not really, no. Did I wake you?" asked Draco.

Ginny shook her head. "No, no not at all. Is there something on your mind?"

Draco thought for a moment. He wasn't exactly planning on telling her now, but he might as well do it. He was already there.

"Draco?" Ginny waved a hand in front of him, getting his attention.

Draco turned to her. "Actually, I've got something I've been wanting to say for a while."

He thought he saw her smile but maybe it was just his eyes playing tricks on him. She looked up at him, silent.

"Well," Draco frowned, "I suppose I should start with… Um… erm, a thank you."

"Thank you? For what?" Ginny asked. He could sense a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Being a friend to me," Draco smiled, "I really appreciate all you've done."

Ginny smiled faintly. "Well, you've been a good friend too."

"Thank you, but see, my point is… Well's really quite hard to explain. Not… Not really, I just—" he stopped talking when he saw her starting at him, an odd glint in her eye. –"What?"

She looked away, embarrassed. "Nothing."

"You were staring at me."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!" she shouted, and then clasped a hand over her mouth. They stood still, expecting a door to open and Mr. Or Mrs. Weasley to come bursting through the door, but nothing happened. She glared at Draco, who stared back at her, smirking.

"You nearly got us in trouble!" she whispered fiercely, but she was fighting back a grin.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying," said Draco, "before you rudely interrupted."

She scoffed but let him go on. Draco shook his head. He walked over to her. he looked down at her, his eyes penetrating into hers. He didn't speak as he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

"I want to be more than friends," Draco whispered into her ear.

"Well, you read my mind," Ginny smiled and was pulled into another kiss.

The rest of the house slept, oblivious of the fact that love was blossoming in one of the rooms.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there's chapter ten for you! Ahaha, I was going to update yesterday, but then I had A LOT of stuff to do rolling of eyes anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! 


	11. Chapter Eleven First Date

**Chapter Eleven - First Date**

Draco awoke late in the afternoon the next day to find Ginny sitting on a chair next to his bed, watching him. She laughed as he tried to hide under his covers.

"Get up will you? Come on," Ginny said as she pulled the covers away from his grasp. "Get up and eat."

Still half asleep, Draco got up. He stretched as he yawned and began to eat the lunch that had been prepared. He looked at Ginny. Last night seemed like such a dream. He smiled.

"You're not planning on watching me eat are you?" he asked.

She smirked. "Maybe."

Draco smiled and shook his head. After eating, Ginny went downstairs to put his tray away. In her absence, Draco decided to dress in clean clothing. As he did so, he thought of an idea for a first date. He couldn't really leave the burrow, or could he? Of course not. He sighed. He'd never thought there'd be limits.

"Well, don't you look nice," Ginny said as she walked back in.

"Mm," Draco shrugged. He turned to look at her. She was dressed as if she were going out. "Going somewhere?"

"Yup. Come along," she smiled widely as she took his hand.

He let her lead him to their destination. They ended up in front of a popcan in the yard. Draco could only gess what it was. A portkey.

They touched it lightly and soon the feeling of being jerked around overtook them and now they were standing right in front of a lake. It was completely deserted and full of trees. Draco took a deep breath. He missed being outdoors.

Ginny walked ahead of him to a spread out blanket and sat down. Draco finally noticed the picnic basket. He followed and sat down. He was amazed. Ginny opened the basket, beaming.

"This place is amazing," said Draco as he looked down into the water. Small fish were swimming about in the crystal clear wanter. He put a hand in to catch one but to no avail. He turned to Ginny. "Where'd you find this place?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know," she replied, "I was just walking and I touched that portkey."

"Well, this is great! I haven't been out of the house for months! Thanks."

Ginny nodded as she put two glasses on the blanket. Draco watched as she graciously put food down in front of them.

"Wow, that looks delicious," Draco said as he eyed a plate of sandwiches and slices of pumpkin pie. "Absolutely delicious."

"I made these last night," Ginny said proudly. She frowned as she spotted Draco's rather disturbed look. "What?"

"You made them?" he asked as if unable to believe she could cook.

"Yes, so what?"

"You mean to tell me everything that is coming out of your picnic basket was made by you?"

"Yes! All of it!" Ginny was annoyed now. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Well," Draco scratched his head. "I didn't... I didn't know you knew how to cook."

"Now you know, but you'd rather starve..."

"No, no. I'll eat, I'll eat." Draco said quickly. He took the sandwich Ginny was offering him. He looked at it carefully before taking a bite. Ginny watched him in anticipation. She desperately hoped he liked it. It was when he took another bite that Ginny realized she'd been holding her breath.

"Mmm, this is _delicious_!" Draco said in between mouthfuls.

Ginny glowed with pride. They ate quietly by the lake, just simply enjoying each other's company.

Full and very much contented, they lay together in the blanket staring up at the sky. Draco absent-mindedly stroked Ginny's flaming red hair.

"Do you suppose your family would approve of me?" Draco asked.

"Well, yes since you've turned over a new leaf," Ginny replied, her eyes closed as her head rested on his chest. "But if you were your old self, I think they'd disown me."

"I think the same would go with my family."

"Would... Would you rather be disowned or would you rahter not?"

Draco thought for a moment. He didn't really know, but had the feeling he'd rather choose her.

"I'd rather be disowned," he said finally. "How about you?"

"If I thought you were worth it, then yes."

"So you mean you're not sure?"

She didn't reply. He looked down at her to find that she'd fallen asleep. He smiled and continued to stroke her hair. He could've stayed this way forever.

After a long peaceful nap, they decided to head back. Ginny gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before they went inside. They walked up the stairs and stood in the hall.

"I had a great time," Draco smiled. He slid his arms around her as she leaned closer. They exchanged a long kiss before going into their seperate rooms only to replay the days events in their minds over and over again.

* * *

**Author's note: _I am so sorry for the long update! My computer is being stupid and I've started work... But no worries, I'm still going to update as much as I can! Thanks so much for the reviews!_**

**_MW89_**


	12. Chapter Twelve Second Date

**Chapter Twelve - Second Date**

Draco slowly opened his door and knocked on Ginny's. He was surprised to see that she was yawning. He'd woken her up.

"Draco? Hi," she said sleepily.

"Hey, sorry to wake you," he replied.

"I wasn't sleeping," she yawned, "I was just resting my eyes. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wonderin' if you want to come along with me," he asked sheepishly.

"'Kay, just let me get properly dressed," Ginny yawned once again before shutting the door.

Moments later, the two of them were crossing the lawn to the shed. Draco muttered _Alohomora _and took out a broom. He took a look around before mounting the broom.

"Come on," he said to Ginny who was having difficulty trying to stay awake. Shaking his head, he helped her mount on. "Hang on."

"Where are we going," Ginny asked drowsily. "We aren't eloping are we?"

"No, of course not."

They went higher and higher. Draco looked up at the round moon. He couldn't really reach it, but they were close enough. He carefully shifted himself to face it. Ginny's head was rested on his shoulder.

"Hey, wake up," he demanded softly. He held her as she changed her sitting position so that they were shoulder to shoulder.

She stared up at the giant white orb. "Wow, I've never seen it so close before," she was wide awake now.

"Beautiful huh?"

"Yeah," she replied, her voice full of awe.

Draco looked down. "I couldn't ever give you the moon, but this is the best I could do."

She looked at him, smiling but shaking her head. She took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder again.

"I'd never need the moon as long as I've got you."

He leaned his head against hers. Something was happening to him that he couldn't understand. It was wonderful and it made him feel so warm. He'd never felt anything so strong. It was almost scary.

_What does this mean, _he asked himself. _Why do I feel this way? Could it be... Because of her? _He glanced at Ginny. Everytime he looked at her or heard her speak, he couldn't help but smile. _What does it all mean?_

"Thank you," Ginny mumbled sleepily. "I love this."

Draco nodded in agreement. They spent a few more minutes up on the broom, staring up at the moon.

From his room, Ron could see two outlined figures of people on a broom. He didn't have to guess who it was. He watched as they kissed. He sighed and took a look at his drawer. If only they knew.

He went to look at them again but they were gone. He had to do something soon. He couldn't let them fall in love. Never.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's like 12:30am... I just got home from work and I'm soo tired, BUT I updated just for you! Hahaha can you say "looser" lolz. Anyway, there's another chapter for you. Short, crappy, but there it is! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen I Love You

**Chapter Thirteen - I Love You**

Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat on the porch of Harry and Hemrione's new home.

"You haven't mentioned anything to them," Harry asked Ron, "have you?"

"Of course not. They're too busy with each other to care about what's happenin' around them. I'm worried Harry," Ron sighed.

"Why don't you just let them be?" Hermione asked.

"She'll be in danger," Harry shook his head. "We have to tell them."

"Just... Just tell Malfoy. Forget Ginny."

"But Ron-"

"She can't know. Ever." Ron gave them a warning look. They nodded in defeat.

"We've just got to hope we're not too late."

Though Voldemort was gone and the world was at peace, the three best sat there looking grim. It was as if Voldemort was back and they'd lost the fight.

xxx

"Do we really have to be out here now? It's burning hot," Draco complained as he stood under a tree watching Ginny pick flowers.

"Cheer up will you?" Ginny replied as she ran past him.

"Yeah, well it's a bit hard when you're roasting like a chicken."

"You're over exaggerating."

"Hmph."

She walked over and tucked a flower behind his ear. She laughed at the scowl on his face.

"Oh lighten up," she grinned. "You look rather pretty."

He continued to scowl. As soon as she turned he broke into a grin and began to tickle her. They both fell to the grass, laughing. Finally, Draco stopped tickling her and let her continue picking flowers. He watched her closely, smiling.

It was when she bent down to pick up a flower and stood with it in her hair that he realized she was someone he wanted to spend his life with. It didn't cross his mind they'd only been on a couple of dates. Now he knew that those feelings were. It was love. He loved her.

"Hey," she ran back to him, "are you okay? You've got this-"

"I love you," Draco said as he stood.

Ginny stared at him. "What?"

"I love you," he repeated. He was smiling now. "I love you."

Ginny was faintly smiling. She couldn't believe what he was saying, but it made her feel warm and beyond happy. He didn't know it yet, but she loved him too.

"Do you really," she asked with a smirk.

He nodded slowly. It didn't matter if she didn't say it back. They had plenty of time.

"It's okay you don't," he explained, "it's only been a couple of days and-"

"What makes you think I don't?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Do you?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, I don't-"

"I love you too," she grinned and jumped on him.

Ron was looking out the living room window. He'd heard everything. He shook his head. This only made his task much more difficult. He dug and pulled something out of his pocket. He had to do it. Tonight.

xxx

"Good night," Ginny whispered in a sing song voice before kissing him lightly. "I love you."

Draco broke out into a grin. "I love you," he replied. He loved to say it. It made him feel good. He could get used to saying it.

He retired to his room, his whole body tingling with happiness. He was about to get into bed when Ron knocked at his door.

"Ron," he said, "what're you doing here?" He seemed to be holding something.

"We've got to talk," Ron said grimly and showed Draco what he'd been holding.

Draco shook his head. He sighed. "Okay."

He followed Ron outside to see that Harry was waiting for him.

"Well," Harry said as he rubbed his hands together. "Let's get started..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, sorry for the long update... Ahaha. Been busy with working and other stuff. Three more chapters! Hahaha. Omg, this is going to be finally finished. I am so sorry if it sucks butt, really, but this is my first time writing a DM + GW fic so ha Yeah. Anyway, I hope you liked this chappie. Don't forget to review! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen Overheard

**Chapter Fourteen - Overheard**

"They've got a price on you mate," Ron shook his head. "You don't go to Azkaban or get a trial. They just want you dead."

"But I haven't done anything," Draco sighed.

"Yeah, but they don't know that," Harry replied. "They don't know you weren't really a part of those killings."

"So that's it then? They just want me killed? This is ridiculous."

"Fifty thousand galleons for your head. It's disturbing."

"Well, you're doing something about it, aren't you?"

Ron and Harry exchanged a look. Draco could tell that nothing good was going to be said in this conversation.

"We've been trying, butnone of them believe us!" Ron's hands were clenched into fists. "They thought we were under the _Imperius Curse_!"

"We're doing everything we can," Harry assured him, "but you've got to go."

"What?"

"You have to get out of here," Ron said sadly.

"But I can't! What about-"

"Forget her. You have to leave immediately-"

"No!" Draco shouted.

Ginny, frowning and rubbing her eyes, got out of bed and walked over to the window. She could hear people talking rather loudly. She knew those voices too.

"You've got to leave," Ron had grabbed Draco and shook him.

Draco pushed him away, "No! I don't have to listen to you."

Ginny frowned. What was going on? She could only hear them but couldn't really interpret what was being said.

"You have to," Harry said, "you'll be putting her in danger too. They got Dementors after you. They don't care who they hurt. Innocent or not."

Ginny watched in confusion as Draco tried to fight off Harry and Ron once they made another grab for him. He seemed to be resisting. But to what?

"You've got no other option, but don't worry," Ron sighed, "we've got a good place for you."

"You'll see her again," Harry replied.

"I can't leave-"

"You've got to! Don't tell me you want my sister to be in danger!"

"Fine! Fine, I'll go. Just... Just give me three days..." Draco surrendered. "Just give me enough time to say goodbye."

Ginny heard the last word. Goodbye. She didn't understand. Was he leaving? But why?

"Three days. Make em worth it," Harry said before disapperating.

Draco could sense someone watching him. He looked up at Ginny's window. It was open but no one was there. Ron followed his gaze. She may not have been there but he knew she'd heard.

His theory was proven right when he could hear her quieted sobs coming from her room, but he wasn't the only one. **

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so uhm like yeah is it just me or did this story take a wrong turn and has now begun to suck? Lol. Hahaha I'm so sorry if I mess this up... I hope I don't... Well you'll let me know in your reviews won't you? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Toodles. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen Fights And Apologies

**Chapter Fifteen - Fights And Apologies**

He could tell by her incoherent mumbling and dirty looks she were giving him that she was furious. He tried to approach her but she kept moving away. It was late in the afternoon when he finally cornered her outside.

"Can you tell me why you're being so-"

"Leave me alone Draco," she snapped and pushed past him. He quickly followed.

"Will you give me a minute to-"

"Explain? Okay, fine! Explain to me why you're leaving!"

Draco couldn't reply. So, she had heard. He sighed.

"I have to," he said miserably.

"Why? Why do you have to?" she demanded. "Is it because you're afraid of finally being able to feel love?"

"What? No! This has nothing to do with that!"

"Oh? Then why?"

"I... I'm being hunted down."

"What? Why?"

"Because Ginny, I was part of Voldemort's group!"

"But... But you didn't- Harry said-"

"I know, but do you think the ministry cares?"

"You can't- You aren't-" she had tears in her eyes. "No!"

"I don't want to, you know- Ginny!" she'd took off running. He followed her into the house only to have her bedroom door slammed in his face. He knocked desperately.

"Ginny! Ginny! Come on! Let me in!" He pleaded. "You know that if I-"

"I hate you," she yelled through the door. "I hate you!"

"Do you think this is easy for me?" He was losing his patience. "It's not as if I chose to be hunted down and-"

"I HATE YOU! I WISH I HADN'T-"

"Don't! Don't say it!" Draco snapped.

"I WISH I HADN'T FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Draco let out a frustrated sigh. He sat down leaning his back against the door. Downstairs, Arthur and Molly were listening closely while Ron talked to Hermione through the fire place.

"Well it doesn't matter what you say," he yelled through the door, "because I'm staying right here! I'm not going any where until you talk to me!"

"They're having quite a row," Ron told Hermione. "I think you should come here and try to sort things out."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," she replied.

Not a moment later, Hermione was standing in the living room. Ron pointed up the stairs and followed. They found Draco sitting there, his face buried in his hands. He looked up.

"You okay mate," Ron asked as he kneeled down in front of him.

"No," Draco replied sullenly.

Hermione knocked on Ginny's door.

"Gin? It's Hermione," she said softly. "Open up."

"Is _he _still there," she asked saying the word 'he' like it were something disgusting.

"Yeah," Hermione gave Draco an apologetic look.

Ron helped Draco up and led him to his room. Hermione informed Ginny he'd left and she opened the door. Hermione sat on her bed.

"I know this isn't easy for you, but you have to understand-"

"Why didn't he say something sooner," Ginny's voice was muffled by the pillow she'd been burying her face in. "Why now that I've grown to love him?"

"You'll see him again."

"When I'm old and feeble? Or when I finally kill someone and end up as an outlaw too?"

Hermione sighed. "I know this isn't easy," he said, "but you'll have to let him go. If he stays here, you and your family will be in danger. Don't tell me you don't care, but he does. He wants someone to come back to when this is all over."

"Yeah... Well..."

"You may think being mad will make things easier, but it won't. You'll regret it. Please, he's got two days. Instead of fighting, spend your last days together."

"I can't just pretend I'm okay with it."

"I know, but you both have to do it." Hermione stood. "He needs you now more than ever."

Hermione gave Ginny one last look before leaving. He stopped by Draco's door to see how he was doing. He was trying not to cry. Ron was having a hard time with him.

"Look mate, cheer up, you've got two more days," Ron was trying to comfort him.

"She won't talk to me," Draco choked. "Am I supposed to sit at her door for those two days before I go?"

"Ron, couldn't he and Ginny just-"

"No!" Ron cut in. His eyes flashed with anger. "Absolutely not Hermione. I will not let my sister be put in danger."

Hermione shrugged and said nothing more.

"She'll come around mate, don't worry about it," Ron said.

Draco sighed. "Maybe I should just leave now," he mumbled.

"Are... Are you-"

"Yeah," he stood up, his face expressionless. "I wanna leave-"

"No," Ginny said as she entered the room, "you've got two days."

Ron caught Hermione's eye and they left the room. Ginny sat on the bed beside Draco.

"Take me with you," she said.

"I'd... I want to, but I can't do that," Draco took her hand. "I can't take you away from your family-"

"You can't just-"

"No. Don't worry, we'll see each other again."

She finally let her tears take over. Draco gathered her into his arms and held her close. Ginny clung to him, desperately hoping this was a terrible dream and that he'd never let go.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, first of all, I want to apologize for the dumb and stupid chapter. I was starting to run out of ideas in this chapter. So yeah, sorry if it's crappy. One more chapter left! Thanks for taking time out of your busy time to read my story and don't forget to review! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen Save Tonight

**Chapter Sixteen - Save Tonight**

As hard as it was to pretend that they weren't parting, Draco and Ginny managed to spend two days like nothing was going to happen. They went on another picnic and went fishing on the first day. The second day, they decided to stay home and just nap under a tree for the afternoon.

"Come on," Ginny asked as she pulled Draco up. "Come on Draco, I'm hungry."

Groaning, Draco followed and let her lead him to the house. He wasn't surprised to find the house completely deserted. She pulled him into the kitchen toshow what she'd done. It was lit by many candles surrounding them and food lay on the table waiting to be eaten.

"I... Wow," he was speechless. He pulled out a chair for her and sat her down. "Thanks."

She gave him a quick kiss before they ate. They ate in silence and slowly as if trying to stop time. Today was their last day together and they didn't want their time to end.

"Once again, you made the food delicious," Draco smiled faintly. He looked at the clock. He had to leave early in the morning. He sighed.

_Go on and close  
The curtains  
Cause all we need  
Is candlelight_

He took her hand and led her to the living room. She smiled as she slid her arms around his neck. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

_You and me  
And a bottle of wine  
I'm gonna hold you tonight  
Oh yeah..._

"Take me with you," Ginny said though she already knew the answer to that. He shook his head. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

_Well we know  
I'm goin' away  
And how I wish  
I wish it weren't so_

He could fell his spirits dropping from high to low. He began to feel hot as the tears blurred his vision. He wished he could stop the world from turning.

_So take this wine  
And drink with me  
Let's delay our misery_

"I love you," she whispered as her hot tears flowed freely down her cheeks, "and I'll always love you."

He blinked away his tears. They fell onto her shoulder. He closed his eyes as she lightly touched his cheek.

"I'm going to be waiting," she smiled as best as she could. "So you'd better come back to me."

Tears running down his face, he slowly nodded.

_Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone..._

"You were the best thing that ever happened to me," Draco whispered as he held on to her.

She buried her face in his chest. She never ever wanted to let go ot him. She couldn't even think of a life without him.

_There's a log  
On the fire  
And it burns  
Like me for you_

"Don't leave," Ginny pleaded before she could hold her tongue, "don't leave me."

_Tomorrow comes  
With one desire  
To take me away  
Oh it's true  
_

"You know I don't want do," Draco felt like someone had sucked out his soul. "You know I want to take you with me, but I can't."

"Let me come with you, please."

Draco sat her down on the sofa, trying his best to comfort her. Every tear that fell from her eyes tore him apart.

_It ain't easy  
To say goodbye  
Darling please... Don't start to cry  
Cause girl you know I've got to go  
Oh... And Lord I wish it wasn't so_

"Ginny, don't... Please don't," Draco pleaded as he gently wiped her tears away. "I'll never forget you, don't worry."

She held him tighter. "I can't stop crying. Not when the one I-"

"Shush now."

_Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone_

They sat on the sofa. Ginny crying while Draco tried to comfort her as best as he could. He whispered comforting words into her ear until finally, she'd fallen asleep. He watched her sleeping peacefully. He wanted to remember her this way forever.

_Tomorrow comes  
To take me away  
I wish that I  
That I could stay_

Draco stroked her hair and fixd her so that she was lying down. He took a seat on the armchair. The only sound was the crackling of the fire. He began to count down to the minutes, each passing second more terrible than the last.

_But girl you know  
I've got to go  
Lord I wish  
It wasn't so_

In a couple of hours, Ron would be outside, waiting for him. It hurt him to know that when she woke up, he wouldn't be there.

"Oh Ginny," he sighed burying his face in his hands, "what would I do without you?"

_Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone_

"Draco," Ginny called out in her sleep. Her hand lifted into the air, searching for him. "Draco."

He immediately took her hand. She gripped it tightly. For a moment, he didn't want to let go.

_Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
Save tonight..._

There was a light tap on the window. Draco didn't want to look, but he had to. Sure enough, there was Ron standing there, gesturing for him to come along.

_Tomorrow I'll be gone_

Sighing Draco stood up. Ginny's hand still held his tightly. He pried her hand off his and looked down at her.

_Tomorrow I'll be gone_

Another tap on the window. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and walked toward the door. Draco took one last look at her.

_Tomorrow I'll be gone...  
Save tonight..._

"Goodbye Ginny," he sighed and walked out the door. He met up with Ron out in the yard.

"Don't worry mate," Ron clamped a hand on his shoulder. "You'll see her again."

Draco nodded as he hopped onto the broom.

_Save tonight_

He glanced at the livingroom window. He sighed.

"Yeah, I'm going to see her again," Draco said sternly. "I promise you Ginny, we'll see each other again. I promise."

_Save tonight..._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there you have it! I really didn't think I could finish this thing... Lol... I am so sorry if this like totally sucked lol it's my first time writing a DM+GW fic so I want to thank those of you who've stuck by me and read each chapter and reviewed. I really appreciate it.

**Thanks to...**

**Zarroc: **_You've reviewed I think nearly all my stories! Lol thank you very much. I love reading your reviews, they're so cool. _

**Angelcity: **_Hi! Thanks SO much for your reviews! I loved them! They were great. Hope you read and review more of my stuff later on in the future!_

**Irene: **_Hey you! You barely reviewed! I'm sad... Lol just kidding. Well, you didn't really review much, but hey, I loved reading your crazy reviews!_

**Yourbestbud: **_Thanks for the reviews! I loved them! Hehe_

**Sisi17: **_Hey, thanks for your awesome reviews, I haven't really gotten a chance to read your story cuz I've been busy but no worries, I'll read as soon as I can... Or I think I've already read it... I'm not so sure! Hahah! Thanks for reading!_

**Katrina Potter Brasil: **_Hi there! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you liked the story so far... Sorry I didn't put enouch HP+HG moments in there, this kinda focuses on like DM+GW, ya know? Haha anways, thanks!_

**The Gryffindor Drummer: **_Hehe it's you again! Lol I think you've reviewed all my HP stuff, I think, I'm not so sure. Anyways, thanks for the great reviews and I hope you keep reading my stuff! Thanks a million_

**Surflikeagirl07: **_I loved reading your reviews, so cool! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Hope to see your reviews again in the near future._

**Kinder: **_Hello! Thanks for the reviews! They were like great! I loved reading them! Hope you keep reading my stuff even though they're like pure Censored lolz. Thanks again! _

**Cinnamon Spice: **_Hey there! Thanks for the reviews! I loved them! They were great. Anyway, thanks again!_

Well then there you go! As for those I've forgotten to mention, THANK YOU! Your reviews were great and what kept me going. I was thinking of doing a sequel for this one too but I'm not so sure... Hahaha you know, I got school starting soon and work so it'll be hard to juggle those things, BUT! Maybe if you ask nicely, I might post it up... I started writing the first chapter last night... Or should I say this morning? Lol anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I hope you liked it and if you didn't, I'm sorry it sucked so badly.

I wish you all good luck and good health in the future.

Toodles!

**MarauderWormtail89**


End file.
